24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Minor Technical Changes Coming
Hey all, just wanted to stop by and make you aware of some tweaks coming to this wiki. They shouldn't really affect much in the overall scheme of things, but wanted to give you a heads up anyway. First, we are going to be changing the way the edit page looks. You can read more about it here, but we're giving it a little more structure and organization. No functionality will be lost (like EditTools) and most of the improvements are just to help users of the Rich Text Editor. Also, we are going to be getting rid of the little gray history toolbar that appears below the page title as part of our initiative to continue to improve upon the new Wikia look. We simply found that toolbar was getting in the way for most of the major editors and that page interaction improved when we sent out an A/B Test without that line. History will end up in the drop down "edit" menu and, of course, it will remain in your floating toolbar at the bottom (unless you have customized the toolbar not to have it). THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THIS WIKI. I have noticed that you have added icons to your site in this very area I just mentioned. With that area going away, so will your icons. I'm truly sorry about this, but honestly we never really intended for that place to serve that purpose, so we just considered the purpose of the bar on the large majority(99.99%) of the wikis where it is uncustomized. There are probably far better ways to add the icons as well. I would suggest using a relative placement. Please ask me if you have any questions about how to do that! --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 15:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : I really appreciate your remembering us, and taking the time to let us know what's up. This change looks like a good one, and it's great to know that History will simply be moved to the Edit Pulldown menu. (It doesn't affect me personally, because I customized my bottom-toolbar, but I'm always thinking of the new visitors and how changes affect them too). : In short: yes, I'd like to take you up on your offer to get those top-icons to continue appearing. I have no understanding of what kind of task it will be to remedy it. What will the end product look like... will it displace the Infoboxes we have on our articles? finally, can the update be done by editing Template:Icon and Template:Icons directly, or will it need MediaWiki tampering and other kinds of work to do. Obviously I would want to avoid any method that requires going around and altering all the pages those icons currently appear on. 17:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Blue Rook, let me consult with one of my coding buddies tomorrow. I think the way I initially thought of will work, but he's coded so many of these things so many times I'm sure he knows a quicker, cleaner way. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 03:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Choice! 05:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, here's what I think. Have you considered putting a div positioning attribute on the page? Something like ICON HERE I think should work for what you want (might need some fiddling around on the positioning, but the concept at least). --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:20, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Does this need to be added to each page where the icon appears, or, the icon template itself? 01:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Probably best use would be on the template itself. Now, the issue might be if you have pages with multiple icons. The div will just go on top of each other, not to the side. I would recommend putting all of these icons in one big "icon template" and then using some if statements/parameters to get multiple to appear. Please let me know if you don't know what I mean by this and I will be happy to sit down this evening and code out a quick example. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) If it is not too much of a burden. This would be greatly appreciated. I don't understand complex templates and this issue is beyond me. 05:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : Shit, it's happened. Can you at least deactivate the icons temporarily so nothing appears, until a fix is done? 06:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :: A fellow editor just found out an idea that might help us. Check out this diff for his finding. Is that an acceptable resolution for this issue at this wiki? 18:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep, I have no issue with that way either. More or less, you're doing the same thing I was suggesting with the icons, (putting them at the top of the page and pushing the content down a little) just putting the gray bar back behind it. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 13:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC)